Rorschach
Rorschach, true name Walter Kovacs, is the anti-heroic central protagonist of the comic series and film Watchmen. He is a ruthlessly brutal vigilante who seeks to enforce justice at any and all costs and spends the duration of the story investigating the murder of fellow crime fighter The Comedian. Later on, during the events of Doomsday Clock, Rorschach's identity is assumed by Reginald "Reggie" Long, who seeks to find Doctor Manhattan so that he can save the world. In the film, he was portrayed by Jackie Earle Haley, who also portrayed Braxton Red in Dollman and portrayed the 2010 incarnation of Freddy Krueger. History Before Watchmen Walter Kovacs is the son of Sylvia Kovacs, a prostitute, and "Charlie" (surname unknown). His mother was frequently abusive and condescending toward her son. In July 1951, at the age of 10, Kovacs became involved in a violent fight with two older bullies, in which he partly blinded one with a cigarette and took a large bite out of the other's cheek in a blind rage. Once his living conditions were finally looked into he was removed from his mother's care and put in "The Lillian Charlton Home for Problem Children" in New Jersey until 1956, where he rapidly seemed to improve, excelling at scholastics as well as gymnastics and amateur boxing. After leaving the Home for Problem Children when he was 16, Kovacs took a job as a garment worker in a dress shop, which he found "bearable but unpleasant" partly because he had to handle women's clothing; it was here that he acquired the fabric that he would later fashion into the mask he wears as Rorschach. The fabric, inspired by Dr. Manhattan, contained two heat and pressure-sensitive viscous fluids between layers of latex, creating a shifting black-on-white color effect without mixing to form gray, mirroring his own strict black and white view of the world. Kovacs scavenged the material from a rejected dress that had been special-ordered by a young woman with an Italian name. Though Kovacs learned how to cut and fashion the material successfully with heated implements, he soon grew bored with it, as it served him no real purpose at the time. 2 years later when buying a newspaper on his way to work in March 1964, Walter read about the rape and murder of Kitty Genovese (he later told his prison psychologist Dr. Long "The woman who ordered dress. Kitty Genovese. I'm sure that was the woman's name."). Ashamed by what he read about the unresponsiveness of her neighbors, Kovacs became disillusioned with the underlying apathy that he saw as inherent in most people. Inspired by Genovese's fate, Kovacs returned home, made "a face he could bear to look at in the mirror" from the dress' fabric, and began fighting crime as the vigilante Rorschach. Initially, Kovacs left criminals alive, but bloodied, for the police to arrest. In the mid 1960s, he teamed up with the second Nite Owl, a partnership which proved highly successful at battling organized crime. In 1975, he investigated the kidnapping of a young girl named Blair Roche after promising her parents that he would return her alive and well. After beating through fifteen criminals, he received the name of an abandoned dressmaker shop, where he found a little girl's underwear in the stove and two dogs gnawing on a human bone. Convinced that its occupant, a man named Gerald Grice, had killed Roche and fed her remains to his dogs as scraps, Kovacs killed the dogs with Grice's meat cleaver and waited for his arrival. When Grice returned, Kovacs surprised Grice by throwing his dead dog's bodies at him and handcuffed him to a stove. As Grice insisted he had not been involved in the kidnapping, Rorschach poured kerosene around him and gave him a hacksaw, hinting that Grice would have to cut off his own hand in order to escape. Rorschach then set the building on fire and left, noting afterward that no one emerged. When the Keene Act was passed in 1977 to outlaw vigilantes, Kovacs responded by killing a wanted multiple rapist and leaving his body outside a police station with a note bearing one word: "never". By 1985 and the events of Watchmen, Kovacs is the last active non-government-sanctioned vigilante. The first character to appear in the series is a red-haired man carrying a sign reading "THE END IS NIGH". A police report describes him as a "prophet-of-doom sandwich-board man seen locally over the last several years". This character appears several times through the early chapters, although it is not until Rorschach's arrest and unmasking that he is revealed as Kovacs. Events of Watchmen Rorschach is the only vigilante who remains active after the passage of the Keene Act outlaws masked vigilantes (aside from the Comedian and Dr. Manhattan, who both serve in the employ of the US government). Rorschach investigates the murder of a man named Edward Blake, discovering that he is the Comedian. He believes that someone is picking off costumed superheroes, a view that strengthens when Doctor Manhattan is forced into exile and when Adrian Veidt, the former vigilante Ozymandias, is targeted with an assassination attempt. Rorschach questions Moloch, a former supervillain who unexpectedly attends Blake's funeral, who tells him what little he knows. Later, after reading a note written by Moloch telling him to come over for more information, Rorschach visits him again, only to find him dead, shot through the head. The police, tipped off anonymously over the phone, surround the house and arrest Rorschach after a fight, in which Rorschach tries to escape by jumping through a window, but is unmasked. Rorschach is sent to a prison, where many of its inmates are criminals he put away, including the Big Figure, a dwarf crime boss who is hungry for Rorschach's blood. During his incarceration, he is interviewed by the prison psychologist Dr. Malcolm Long, who believes he can help "rehabilitate" him; instead, Rorschach's explanation of his life and his justifications for his uncompromising worldview lead Long to question his own views and wreaks havoc with his personal life. One day during lunch, one of the inmates attempts to attack Rorschach with a shiv, whereupon Rorschach throws the boiling contents of a deep-fryer into his face in self-defense. After the inmate dies, the prison breaks out in a riot. The Big Figure and two of his associates try to kill Rorschach, but he outwits and ultimately kills them all in rapid succession. Nite Owl and Silk Spectre II, two other vigilantes, begin to take his "mask killer" theory seriously and break him out of jail to follow up on it. Doctor Manhattan comes back from his self-exile to transport Silk Spectre II to Mars. Rorschach and Nite Owl enter underworld bars to find out who ordered the assassination attempt on Veidt. They obtain a name, a company called Pyramid Deliveries, and then break into Veidt's office. Nite Owl correctly deduces Veidt's password and finds that he runs Pyramid Deliveries. Rorschach, who has been keeping a journal throughout the duration of the novel, realizes that they may be no match for Veidt. He makes one last entry in his journal, stating his certainty that Veidt is responsible for whatever might happen next, and drops it into a mailbox. Nite Owl and Rorschach fly out to Antarctica. There they learn the true nature of the conspiracy and Veidt's motivations—to unite the world against a perceived alien threat and stop the possibility of a nuclear holocaust. Veidt then reveals that he set his plan into motion well before they arrived. Doctor Manhattan and Silk Spectre II arrive at the base after viewing the carnage Veidt's false alien has wrought on New York City. Despite their mutual horror, Nite Owl, Silk Spectre II and Doctor Manhattan all agree to keep quiet about the true nature of the events when the United States surprisingly does enter into a peace accord with the Soviet Union. Rorschach refuses to cooperate and sets out to return to America and expose the truth; Doctor Manhattan confronts him outside, and is forced to kill Rorschach to prevent him from doing so. In the final scenes of the comic, Rorschach's journal has made it to the offices of the New Frontiersman, a right-wing newspaper. Outraged by the new accord between the Soviet Union and the United States, the editor pulls a planned two-page story. He leaves it to his assistant Seymour to decide how to fill that space, and Seymour begins to reach for the paper's "Crank File," which contains the journal. DC Rebirth ''Doomsday Clock'' During the events of Doomsday Clock, it is revealed that Rorschach's identity has been assumed by Reginald "Reggie" Long; the son of Rorschach's former psychiatrist, Dr. Malcolm Long. As revealed in issue #4, Reggie had gone insane due to the trauma inflicted by his parent's death in Ozymandias' alien attack, and had been sent to a mental institution in Maine. There, he met and befriended Byron Lewis, the former superhero Mothman, who taught him self-defense, gradually allowing him to learn and master all the combat techniques of the Minutemen. Byron later escapes the institution briefly, travelling to New York and smuggling all of Dr. Long's personal effects to Reggie, who gains his father's notes on Walter Kovacs and soon begins to adopt his moniker and mannerisms. Not long afterwards, Kovacs' journal is published and the truth about Ozymandias' false invasion is revealed, causing the peace he created to fall apart and the world to return to chaos. Meanwhile, upon learning about this, Reggie decides to escape the mental institution by causing a fire, assuming the identity of Rorschach afterwards, plotting to kill Ozymandias as revenge for the death of his parents. However, when Ozymandias shows remorse for his actions, he comes to abandon these intentions and begrudgingly teams up with him in order to find Doctor Manhattan and convince the former to save the world instead. To accomplish this, Rorschach breaks Erika Manson, a.k.a. The Marionette, and Marcos Maez, a.k.a. The Mime, out of prison, promising the two of them that, if they help him, he can help them find their son. Using the Owlship, the four track Doctor Manhattan to the DC Universe and escape there just as nuclear war breaks out. Finding themselves in Gotham City, Rorschach and Ozymandias leave Mime and Marionette handcuffed in the ship while they explore the city. While researching the world in a Gotham library, the two discover that the DC Earth is going through it's own political crisis due to a conspiracy theory accusing the U.S. government of creating metahumans, as well as Wayne Enterprises facing a takeover by Lexcorp. Looking for allies, Ozymandias goes to get help from Lex Luthor, while Rorschach breaks into Wayne Manor to meet Bruce Wayne, where he ends up discovering the Batcave. Rorschach and Batman then meet, and Rorschach tries to convince him to help find Manhattan, presenting him with Kovacs' first journal. Batman subsequently tells Rorschach to make himself at home while he reads. While sleeping, Rorschach suffers from a nightmare about Ozymandias' alien attack. Upon awakening, he is told by Batman that he has tracked an anomaly to Arkham Asylum and the two go there. However, Rorschach realizes too late that he has been tricked as Batman leaves him trapped in a cell, as he believes him to be insane. After being evaluated by a therapist named Dr. Mason Mathews (whom he explains his past to), Reggie escapes the asylum with help from a "Jane Doe" in an adjacent cell, who is revealed to be the Pre-Zero Hour version of Saturn Girl. It is also revealed that Mathews was really Batman in disguise, as he explains to Alfred Pennyworth that he now understands Reggie. Following this, Rorschach and Saturn Girl team up to find Manhattan, and together they beat up a group of junkies who are trying to assault Johnny Thunder. Powers and Abilities Like most characters in Watchmen, Rorschach has no obvious "super powers". He merely has his will, physical strength, and skills. Rorschach is extremely resourceful, adapting ordinary household objects into tools or weapons, such as pepper to blind a police officer and the use of hairspray in combination with a match to set fire to another police officer, during a confrontation at Moloch's house. During the series he is shown to use cooking fat, a toilet bowl, a cigarette, a fork and his jacket all as weapons; he is also shown using a coat hanger as a makeshift measuring device. He owns a gas-powered grappling gun, which he uses to climb buildings (and once as a makeshift harpoon gun against a police officer), as seen in Chapter 1, which was designed and built by Nite Owl II. Rorschach is well versed in street combat, gymnastics, and boxing. He is also skilled at lock picking; a running gag throughout the series has him breaking into Nite Owl's home to talk to him. Despite his mental instability, Rorschach was described as "tactically brilliant, and unpredictable" by Nite Owl, and possesses surprisingly good detective skills, as displayed when he is able to locate the Comedian's costume in his apartment when the police could not. Personality During his childhood he was described as bright, and excelled in literature, mathematics, and religious education. Rorschach considers his mask his true "face" and his unmasked persona to be his "disguise". He continues his one-man battle against crime long after superheroes have become both detested and illegal. Moore depicted Rorschach as being extremely right-wing, and morally uncompromising, a viewpoint that has alienated him from the rest of society, even among other superheroes. He is often described as being mentally ill by other characters in the comic. He has taken on the persona of Rorschach in every part of his life and hates being referred to by his birth name. Rorschach has deep levels of hatred for (perceived) immoral behavior and is openly derogative of any other vigilante who does not share his unwavering views, deriding them as "Soft". Rorschach presents his views on right and wrong as starkly black and white with no room for compromise, with the exception of his respect for the Comedian causing him to excuse the attempt of rape of the first Silk Spectre as a "moral lapse." Rorschach displays a discomfort with female sexuality as a result of his early childhood, although the crimes that most affected him spiritually were against women: the murders of Kitty Genovese and Blair Roche. References in other comics *The Question, on whom Rorschach was partly based, actually read a copy of the Watchmen trade paperback in Question #17 (1988). Question is briefly inspired by the comic and the character of Rorschach, leading him to take a more physically aggressive style of crime fighting. At the end of the issue, having been overpowered in hand-to-hand combat by a pair of villains, he is asked if he has any final words, and Question remarks, "Rorschach sucks." Rorschach is also featured in a dream sequence experienced by the Question in that issue. *In the four-part Deadpool miniseries written by Mark Waid in 1994, Deadpool's mask is removed, at which point the character parrots Rorschach by saying, "My face! Give me back my face!" *In issue #2 of the 1996 DC Comics miniseries Kingdom Come, Rorschach appears as a background character breaking Brother Power's fingers. He is also seen standing between the Question and Obsidian, during a scene in which Superman visits a metahuman bar. *In Astonishing X-Men vol. 3 #6, Rorschach makes another cameo appearance in one of the riot scenes, running across the panel. *Rorschach was featured in promotional artwork by Art Adams for the Countdown to Final Crisis: Arena mini-series, where he is being beaten by Batman from Frank Miller's The Dark Knight Returns. However, DC opted to omit Rorschach and the Dark Knight Returns Batman from the actual Countdown to the Final Crisis: Arena miniseries. *During the "Second Coming" X-Men crossover, Fantomex, while fighting a group of Nimrods from the future, quotes Rorschach by saying "None of you understand. I'm not locked up in here with you. You're locked up in here with me" and then adds "stupid movie." *In Justice League Dark #4 John Constantine sits in Dove's apartment. When asked what he was doing, he responds "I'm the strange man eating cold baked beans.". In other media Film Jackie Earle Haley portrays the character in the 2009 film adaptation, with Eli Snyder, the son of director Zack Snyder, playing the young Rorschach in a flashback. The film differs slightly from the graphic novel, mainly in that Rorschach uses the meat cleaver that killed Blair Roche to kill Grice. Rorschach is also shown to openly disapprove of Dan and Laurie's relationship, mockingly stating "Should have known all it would have taken you to come back was nice pair of legs" and being condescending toward Laurie for "being unfaithful to Jon", asking if she "just got tired of being patriotic or did somebody put you up to it?" Unlike in the book, Dan is present for Rorschach's death (whereas in the book, Rorschach dies without anyone save for Dr. Manhattan watching). Another difference from the book is Rorschach's age, being 45 in the graphic novel, and being age 35 in the film. Videogame The 2009 videogame Watchmen: The End is Nigh and Watchmen: The End Is Nigh Part 2 features Rorschach and Nite Owl as partners. The game follows the two during their vigilante acts prior to the Watchmen movie. Part 2 of the game ends with the reason for the end of Nite Owl's and Rorschach's partnership. Jackie Earle Haley provides the voice of his character from the movie. The recurring gag of Rorschach's skill at lock-picking is incorporated in the game, during which the player must pick locks to advance to the next area in the game. Gallery IMG 1441.JPG Watchmencharacters.jpg Rorschach-watchmen-voice.jpg|Rorschach eating beans in Nite Owl's house. Beans2.jpg 6a00d8341c2df453ef011168a4a429970c.jpg Rorschach-face.jpg|Rorschach being unmasked and arrested by the police. IMG 8E1EDE39357D 1.jpeg|Rorschach's death. Nite-owl-and-rorschach-pretending-to-be-rorschach-so-well-he-sounds-just-like-rorschach.jpg Rorschach II.jpg|Rorschach II. New-rorschach.png|Rorschach II revealing that he is not Walter Kovacs. Doomsday-e1511365874699-600x331.jpg W3-600x327.jpg|Batman and Rorschach breaking into Arkham Asylum. Main-qimg-62dbc835d86c6d03efed43cc51c3e84b.jpg|Batman leaving Rorschach in Arkham. Rorshach 0011.jpg watchmen-rorschach-i4661.jpg f5d8dcf8a8c0fb7b1697e0cebf927713ed2a61f9.jpg Rorschach-watchmen-23157476-2000-1339.jpg Trivia *Moore has said that the character's real name, Walter Kovacs, was inspired by Ditko's tendency to give his characters names beginning with the letter K. In an interview for the BBC's Comics Britannia, Moore stated that Rorschach was created as a way of exploring what an archetypal Batman-type character — a driven, vengeance-fueled vigilante — would be like in the real world. He concluded that the short answer was "a nutcase". *Steve Ditko once described the character of Rorschach as Mr. A, only insane. See Also * Rorschach at the Heroes Wiki. Category:Vigilante Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Xenophobes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Friend of the hero Category:Grey Zone Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Delusional Category:Misanthropes Category:Pawns Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Misogynists Category:One-Man Army Category:Affably Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Wrathful Category:Homicidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Barbarian Category:Stalkers Category:On & Off Category:Suicidal Category:Amoral Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Legacy Category:Posthumous Category:Male Category:Opportunists Category:Scapegoat Category:Extremists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Candidate for Deletion